PAIR: Pearl, Athena, Isabelle, and Rika
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Team PAIR come from different backgrounds, could they make a great or semi great team? If you haven't read my first RWBY story, I suggest you do because Rika is in this one. Her teammates will be introduced in the first chapter of this story and the 32nd chapter of the other one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Jagger here and this is a new story regarding Rika's team from my Dawn's adventure in Beacon story. I will be telling how Rika met her teammates and other things. We will start by naming her teammates. Team PAIR, (Pear or Pair), leader is Pearl. Then there is Athena, Isabelle, or Izzy, and finally Rika!**

Name: Pearl Hawthorne

Semblance: Glyphs

Eye Color: Lilac

Hair Color: White

Race: Human

Weapon: Long Staff that transforms into a sniper

Backstory: Pearl has been given everything she has ever wanted, but she is well behaved. She has trained hard to be a huntress. Her mother being very good at using glyphs, taught her how to use and refine dust. Her mother, Rosalina Hawthorne, **No. not the Mario princess,** was the best with staffs and glyphs. Pearl's family has been around for decades, until a fatal accident killed their parents. Their plane was shot down due to it flying into a military outpost. At that point of her life, she took a big hit. Her studies fluctuated and she was easily angered. It took awhile for her to get back on track. Once she did, she was the best in her class and was able to go to Vacuo. This is where she met her friends. They helped each other and became the best of friends.

Name: Athena Blackwell

Semblance: Aura Drain

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Ginger

Race: Bunny Faunus

Weapon: Bow that turns into dual wielding daggers

Backstory: Named after the goddess of wisdom and war, Athena has a bit of flirtatious side of her when she sees a guy she likes. Athena lost everything during her childhood and she felt like she could become a huntress. Her mother was a huntress and Athena took on her mother's past. She likes to joke around, but can be naive. Since she didn't have a parent like person to help her, she likes to do everything by her self. She is nice, thoughtful, wise, calm, and well respected.

Name: Isabelle, Izzy, Brown

Semblance: Speed

Eye Color: Green

Hair: Black

Race: Human

Weapon: Battleaxe, also a shotgun

Backstory: Izzy Brown was a noble young girl until all hell went loose. Her parents viciously murdered as she was sold to slavery, Isabelle had a long 2 years of her life. Her 'master' made a wrong decision trusting her with a knife and Izzy killed him. She was able to free many other slaves and escape. Her house was burnt down, but all that remained was a picture of her family. She returned to the burnt down house and retrieved what she could. An old man took her in as he taught her how to defend her self and others. He put her into an academy that could make her a huntress. She had no plans for the rest of her life, so she went with it head first. At that school, her weapon, Deadacus Mor, was made how she remembers her dad trying to protect her. Izzy hopes that being a huntress can stop people from being killed, sold into slavery, or worse.

Name: Rika (Caster)

Semblance: Anger

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Bright Red

Race: Cat Faunus

Weapon: Dual Swords, combined into a sniper

Backstory: Rika was born into this world, forbidden of knowing her family, her last name, and wasn't allowed to make friends. She is a quiet, keep to herself, type of girl. Always lonely and always questioning why she existed. Her mother was a nut and her father was the same. Rika was able to escape her parents and able to live in Signal. There she met Dawn, who she didn't know was her cousin. She started to fall in love with him, but when they took a blood test. Rika found out that they are cousins, but they didn't know if they were 1st, 2nd, or 3rd cousins. Rika killed all her feelings for him as a lover, and turned into feels as a cousin. Dawn started helping her, and she started helping him. They both got better, but Dawn was always better than her. She couldn't get into Beacon, so she went to the school in Vacuo.

 **There, that took longer to come up with all of there backstories, except for Rika! Tell me who you would think you could relate to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping through the archway of Shade Academy, I felt at home. Looking around, the only person who spots my eye was a girl with white hair. _Albino?_ I slowly walked up to her and tried to greet myself.

"Hello, my name is Rika. What's yours?" I asked the girl

"Name is Pearl. How are you?" Pearl answered

"Good, how 'bout you?" I responded

"Good. I have to go." she said running off into the large building

Weird. I followed Pearl knowing she was going the right way. _Wonder how this whole thing is going to work out. Wonder how Dawn is doing_. I walked into a huge auditorium like room. _Huge. I've seen bigger._ I walked towards a row of chairs and put my head down.

"I like your hair!" a hyper girl voice said

I looked up and saw a Bunny faunus, "Thanks, I like yours also."

"Really?!"

"Sure." I simply answered

She hugged me which took me by surprise. I simply hugged her back and she sat next to me.

"My name is Athena Blackwell."

"Rika. Rika..." I said trailing off

"I don't need to know your last name Rika! Rika is a nice name."

"So is Athena."

Athena blushed and hugged me once more. _I really need a last name. Why didn't my parents tell me last name!? I'm sure Dawn wouldn't mind me using his._

"My last name is Caster." I answered

"I like that!" she yelled

 _Damn, she is going to give me a headache._

"Athena! Quiet down!" a tall girl yelled at her

"Yes, Izzy." Athena said sadly

"Sorry about that. Athena is….hyperactive." the girl, presumably Izzy apologized

"It's fine. My name is Rika. I presume that your name is Izzy?" I asked

"Yes. Isabelle Brown, most people call me Izzy."

"You mean I call you Izzy." Athena said smiling

"Yes, Athena. You are the only one that calls me Izzy."

I giggled and looked forward. _This is going to be a good year!_ I looked at the stadium where a man was standing.

"Welcome to Shade Academy. I'm Professor Shade. You have came here to find something. To find out something." He said, "You will find that here. Initiations begin tomorrow at the cafeteria. You may sleep at the auditorium. Sleep tight."

 _Wonder how the initiation is going to work. I'm sure we will be told tomorrow._

"Hey girls!" a voice said walking towards us

I looked up and saw Pearl, "Hey Pearl."

"Hi Pearl!" Athena yelled

"Hello!" Isabelle said

My ears perked up in happiness, "You are a faunus?"

"Yes, Athena. Yes, I am." I said

"You are so adorable!" Pearl yelled tackling into me

Pearl started petting my ears as my tail came out from my waist, "And you have a tail!?"

 _Dammit._ I blushed and laughed as Pearl petted my ears and tail.

"You know petting a faunus' ears or tail means you like them." I lied while laughing

Pearl stopped immediately and helped me to my feet, "Sorry."

 _Muahahahha. I'm so evil._ "It's okay, you didn't know."

We walked towards the auditorium as a group. _I wouldn't mind being a team with them. They are pretty cool about me being a faunus._ I smiled as we all wrapped our arms around our shoulders. We walked into the auditorium and we put our sleeping bags together. I laid down next to Pearl as Athena and Izzy laid by each other. I looked at Pearl as she pulled out a book to start reading. I looked up to the ceiling and slowly shut my eyes. _Big day tomorrow._

 **That was the first 'real' chapter of PAIR.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to everyone packing up getting ready for the day. _I don't want to get up, but I have to._ I slowly got up and packed up my things. As I was doing this, I noticed that my friends were still asleep.

"Athena, Izzy, and Pearl. Get up!" I shouted

"What?" Izzy asked

"Let me sleep in..." Pearl said

"I'm getting up." Athena got up

I picked up Pearl and made her stay up, "Get up."

"Alright, alright." she said starting to pack her things

I quickly got dressed and started walking towards the auditorium. Pearl quickly caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You forgot me, babe."

"I'm not your babe. Need I remind you about what you did yesterday." I reminded her about my remark about her touching my ears and tail

"Oh, right." Pearl said letting go of my hand

"I didn't say anything about my holding my hand." I told her grabbing her hand again

She blushed as Athena and Izzy caught up. We walked towards the auditorium and sat down in chairs waiting for them to tell us what to do.

* * *

After waiting for what seems forever, Headmaster Blackman stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, and welcome to Shade Academy. We have been watching your actions through out last night. We saw your interactions between other students, figured out who you would probably work better with and paired you into teams of four. But, to make sure we got everything in order, you guys will have to do a little test. This test will test your ability in teamwork and other things. You will go on a little mission with the team we made for you. If you are successful and can work together as a team. You will be seeing them everyday. If not, you will be paired with another team that has failed. I wish you the best of luck, you will be informed of who your team members are through your scrolls, then you will go to the landing bay to receive your mission. You leave today." He told us stepping back into the darkness

I felt a buzz on my right leg and grabbed my scroll.

 _Pearl Hawthorne, Leader. Rika Caster. Isabelle Brown. Athena Blackwell._

I look to my right and see Izzy and Athena hugging and Pearl smiling. I grabbed her hand and smiled. She blushed and looked down shyly. _Yup, she definitely has a crush on me._ I kinda feel bad for telling that mean lie. Pearl seems such like a nice person.

"No need to blush." I said

"Why not?" She asked

"Cause it makes me think you have a crush on me."

"I-I-I-I." Pearl stamered

I smiled and let her hand go. I laughed loudly as Athena and Izzy looked at us.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked

"I'm messing with Pearl some more." I answered

"Why must you do that?" Izzy questioned

"It's fine." Our leader told her

I looked over my shoulder to see Pearl smiling. She is crazy to have gone through all that and can still smile. I like her, she is crazy, nice, and very pretty.

"It is?" I asked

"Y-y-yes." She stamered out blushing

I nodded and walked off towards the landing bay, "Come on guys. We got a mission to complete!"

Athena and Izzy nodded and Pearl ran up to catch up to me.

"So. You do have a crush on me." I told her

"Yes, but only for your faunus features. I want to learn more about you before I spring into conclusions." She answered as her face turned a bright red

"It's okay, I'm fine with you liking me. It's just I have never be liked before, besides that one time." I said looking down at my feet, _Damn it, Dawn. To think I had feelings for my cousin._

"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked

I looked at her and smiled, "Nope, race you to the air ship!"

"Your on!" Pearl said running towards the airship


End file.
